1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipating apparatus for an electronic appliance, more particularly to an electronic appliance with a thermoelectric heat-dissipating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional heat-dissipating device 2 for dissipating heat generated by an electronic component, such as a CPU, inside a computer housing 1. The computer housing 1 is formed with a device port 11. The conventional heat-dissipating device 2 is mounted in the device port 11, and includes a frame unit and a fan unit. The frame unit includes a mounting plate 21 mounted in the device port 11 and having three mounting holes 22, and two engaging plates 23 extending from opposite ends of the mounting plate 21 and into the computer housing 1 for engaging the latter. The fan unit includes three fans 24 mounted in the mounting holes 22. The conventional heat-dissipating device 2 further includes a grille frame 25 connected to the mounting plate 21, and a filter member 22 disposed between the grille frame 25 and the mounting plate 21. The fan unit is operable so as to draw air to the exterior of the computer housing 1.
A main drawback of the conventional heat-dissipating device 2 resides that the limited heat dissipating effect provided thereby is affected by the room temperature. During summer, the conventional heat-dissipating device 2 cannot provide adequate heat-dissipation for the electronic component, thereby resulting in a shorter service life and lower operating efficiency for the electronic component.